


Human

by Gtech1904



Series: Peter One-shots [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter Sings, peter plays the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: Peter has a hard patrol and decides to sing about his worries.





	Human

Peter made his way to Avenger’s Tower, swinging after an exhausting fight. He knew Tony had a piano he could use to work his frustration. Silently making his way to the piano room he began to play a song he had fallen in love with. Fingers playing the melody, letting his voice join.

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

Peter didn’t know when it happened, but he could no longer sleep without having a nightmare.

_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

He found his laugh and smile becoming more forced as the weeks blurred by.

_Give you all I am_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

No one had to know., but he didn’t know how much longer he could go on without his façade crumbling.

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

On patrol he had been too late to save a little girl, this was the last straw as silent tears fell down his face.

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_Cause I'm only human, yeah_

The little girl’s mother screamed when the building fell.

_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds_

_If that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

He didn’t notice most of the avengers in the doorway.

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

He had failed his uncle Ben and now he failed the little girl’s mother.

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_Cause I'm only human, yeah_

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human_

He had limits like everyone, but no one wanted to see the human underneath. They only wanted the hero.

_I can take so much_

_Until I've had enough_

_Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

The avengers didn’t know their little spider felt this way, they only knew he wasn’t as bubbly when they saw him.

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_Cause I'm only human, yeah_

Peter broke down into sobs as he finished, not noticing how Tony swept into the room and pulled him into hug, the rest following as Peter clutched onto Tony’s shirt like a lifeline until his breathing evened out and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
